


Hide and Seek

by IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: i just wanted to write a fluffy, mòrag is 15, so have a fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss/pseuds/IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss
Summary: Mòrag and Niall play hide and seek, and Niall drags Brighid into it.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> First xenoblade 2 fic, glad my first contribution could be fluff.

Mòrag’s uncle had taken his children to his estate in Gormott after the war, not only because he had business there but also because he wanted them to know the feeling of grass under their feet. 

Mòrag could count on one hand the amount of times she’d seen grass, and on even fewer fingers the amount of times she’d walked on it. As such, whenever she was in the garden, she didn’t wear her boots. Niall, who was just three years old, hadn’t taken his hands off the grass. He was entranced by it, and it was adorable. 

Brighid watched the two from a distance, glad the two were getting along despite the fact that they were more than a decade apart. She couldn't help but smiling at them, glad to see that Mòrag was smiling as well, something she hadn’t done since her father died. 

She quickly lost track of the two, though she knew they were safe here. She could trust in the guards stationed at the entrances of the estate to do their job. She couldn’t see Mòrag anywhere. Niall was running, as well as a three year old could, looking around. 

He spotted her and waddled over, looking a little distressed. 

“Can I hide?” he asked. He pointed at her hair, which, with the way she was sitting, reached the ground and was the perfect length for a three year old to hide behind. 

“Of course,” she replied, giving him a smile. 

He grinned as he hid behind her, keeping still and giggling once in awhile.

She saw Mòrag running around the garden, looking around. Ah. So they were playing hide and seek. 

She walked over, still keeping on eye out for a blue haired three year old. 

“Brighid, have you seen Niall run by?” She asked once she was within earshot, “We’re playing hide and seek and-” 

She heard one of his little giggles and went around Brighid. There was something in her hair that wasn’t moving the way hair was supposed to. 

“I found you!” she exclaimed. 

It led to Niall running out from his hiding spot, laughing. Mòrag took off after him, catching up in a few steps, considering her legs were much longer than his. She picked him and spun him around.

They were both laughing and smiling, a more than welcome sight in times like these. 

Brighid hoped she’d be able to to capture their expressions in her diary. She didn't want to forget what happiness looks like on Mòrag’s face.


End file.
